


to a tomorrow of us [ college!au ]

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, brief appearances/mentions of kuroo; oikawa; bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: ( when the minute and second hands overlap,the world holds its breath for a little while. )[ COMMISSION ]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	to a tomorrow of us [ college!au ]

**i**.  
winter and cold walks on campus do not match.

akaashi studies diligently in a closed off corner of the library, eyes occasionally glancing at the phone that lies idly by a plethora of textbooks. he does a mental rewind of this morning's phone call-- _it's cold outside, please wear something to keep you warm_ and your very snarky "yes, mom, i know" response.

turns out, you did listen, he realizes, when you come running up to the table, out of breath, bundled up like no tomorrow. you're clutching hot beverages in both of your hands, knuckles so white akaashi would have thought you were angry, had it not been for the smile on your face.

"it's really cold outside," are the first words to leave your mouth after a good thirty seconds of catching your breath, "and my hands are burning."

"wh--" his brows narrow in concern and confusion before he grabs the cups out of your hand, gently placing them on the table. "why were you holding them so tightly?"

"heat source." you say simply, and you laugh as he rolls his eyes. "but you're very welcome for the pick-me-up.”

you sit across from him, and soon enough, the table fills with even more highlighters, pens, and notebooks. it's a dreadful sight; you think if you organize it nicely, it might even be slightly tolerable. akaashi watches you take your sweet time arranging every single item, knowing very well that you're procrastinating. it's quite endearing, and as much as he should be focusing again, he can't help but watch.

when you finally finish, you let out a satisfied sigh.

"did you enjoy the show?"

"very entertaining."

"good. ready for our study date?"

he wonders why you consider these as dates. to him, they're merely study sessions-- nothing romantic about it, really, except when one of you gets too stressed and it ends with hand holding and small words of encouragement. otherwise, he doesn't consider them as such-- surely there are better things you could be doing on your dates.

"do you really think of these as dates?" he hopes his curiosity brings no offense.

"not official dates, if that's what you're asking. but i think it's more than enough if i get to spend time with you, right?"

akaashi smiles, and suddenly, there is a warmth that fills you.

**ii**.  
there is something very haunting about oikawa and kuroo. after years of friendship, you have realized it's because you have never managed to escape them. high school? small. common encounters during volleyball practice and tournaments. college? huge. common encounters in _every single place_ \-- for example, in one of the many, _many_ grassy fields. specifically, in a hammock you've set up in your downtime between classes. the one you're laying in. with akaashi. your boyfriend. the man you're dating. that one.

and next to you, is the infamous two that lie on the grass nearby. normally, you wouldn't mind too much-- but given the cold weather the past few weeks, today happens to be warm and sunny, oddly enough. the fluctuation in temperature is strange, but not unwelcome. soon, they'll drop and you won't be able to spend time outside together like this for a long while.

akaashi feels like a fourth wheel. he didn't know there was a fourth wheel. if bokuto joins, which he will, akaashi will become the fifth wheel.

he's not incredibly annoyed, it's more of the "what are you doing here again and why?" kind of feeling going on. you, on the other hand, are about to commit murder.

"if i do not get enough attention," oikawa says, loud and proud ( for some reason ), "i will die."

kuroo nods in agreement and you swear you see akaashi smile very faintly at your aghast expression.

"then perish."

it takes about five minutes of banter before the two run off, albeit hesitantly, and you are surprisingly impressed with how dramatic oikawa becomes with every minute he lives and breathes.

"they're protective of you."

"well," you respond with a sigh, watching as a certain figure runs towards you, "i think it's safe to say bokuto is protective of you."

**iii**.  
in what world, you wonder, will chemistry help you? will someone ask you to pronounce DNA one day? would your life depend on it? ( if so, then you would happily refer them to kuroo, who would eagerly answer in your place ).

needless to say, you haven't been paying much attention, opting to doodle all over your notes instead. it keeps you awake, you reason, and if you're awake, maybe you can at least absorb _some_ information. 

( the logic isn't there, but you'll act like it is. )

akaashi, while diligent in his studies, is also not paying attention. he watches you draw and soon enough, you're both scribbling mindlessly on the same sheet of paper. it looks awful.

"my notes are gone." you say bluntly when class ends.

the good news is that akaashi, in all his amazement, has managed to jot everything down.

"i have mine."

"do you understand any of it?"

"no."

you sit in silence in the lecture hall, glancing at each other's notebooks.

"another study date, then?"

akaashi laughs when you draw a tiny smiley face on the corner of his paper.

"yes, another study date."

**iv**.  
you would think college would be all about parties and socializing, but really, have you experienced college if you never went through an existential crisis? because you certainly are now.

it’s one hour before midnight and approximately nineteen hours until your exam. five hours of studying straight and little information absorbed. you lay your head on the desk, too tired to even worry about the ink rubbing off on your skin. there's too much to think about and too little time; you'd be lying if you said you were doing okay.

"you need to take a break." he knows you'll refuse, that you'll force yourself to keep working despite the ache in your wrist from all the frantic writing. "you have time."

few would consider akaashi as the comforting type-- rather, he's observant of each individual's needs and adapts accordingly. he sits by you and rests his head on the table, too, and neither of you say a word, searching each other's eyes.

"are you tired? i can make a coffee run if you'd like."

"that's okay. this is enough."

and it is. this simple interaction is enough to put your mind at ease despite everything that overwhelms you; his warmth and presence at your side is more than you could ever ask for.

"you've been putting all you have into studying." akaashi says. "you'll do well."

his hand finds yours and squeezes gently; his kindness brings a slight smile to your face, and for him, that is all he needs to feel at peace.

"always knowing the right things to say, huh?"

"not always, but i know you well enough to know that you can do this."

"you're very charming, keiji akaashi, and i like you very much."

he laughs softly and kisses your head.

"i like you very much, too.”


End file.
